Romance In Hell
by Sesshou-shin
Summary: This is not a fanfic, but an original work.
1. The Possession

4

Romance in Hell

Chapter One: The Possession

"I need freedom!" cried Crown Prince Telek of Poland as he fell face forward on to his bed. Prince Telek glanced at his guardian Jalen Makinsky to see what his reaction to this was. Jalen merely sighed and took a seat on the chair next to the bed. He laid a hand on the Prince's shoulder and said, "Your highness, you need to be calm!"

Telek stiffened at the touch because he knew that it was forbidden for anyone to lay a hand on him. He say up and said, "I know, buy I've got a fierce need to see the world before I take over the duties as king!"

Jalen chuckled and stood up. He walked over to a drawer on Prince Telek's desk and opened it. This caused the Prince to narrow his eyes and demand to know what Jalen thought he was doing. Jalen cast a glance at Prince Telek and smiled mischiefly. Walking over to Prince Telek, Jalen dropped a white envelope onto the Prince's lap. Telek stared down at it suspiciously and looked up at Jalen.

Jalen briefly lit a cigar and gestured to Prince Telek that he should open it. Telek nodded and took out his knife. Using the knife, he ripped open the envelope and out fell two small pieces of paper. Prince Telek picked them up and stared at them with an expression of confusion on his face. After a moment it dawned on him what the pieces of paper were and he jumped Jalen.

"Alright! Alright!" exclaimed Jalen as he struggled to get out of the Prince's bear hug.

"Sorry.", said Prince Telek as he ran a hand through his raven black hair.

"It's alright your highness. Now these tickets are for you and me.", Jalen paused and lifted an eyebrow at Prince Telek's expression. "You didn't think I'd let you have all the fun did you? Anyway the plane leaves tonight. All you have to do is pack a bag and only bring the necessities. We'll buy clothes once we're there. I put a change of normal clothes in the bottom drawer of your dresser. I'll come and get you when it's time to leave." said Jalen as he walked towards the doorway.

"Jalen I've only one question, where are we going?" asked Prince Telek quietly.

Jalen paused at the doorway; he glanced over his shoulder and said, "Why America, of course."

With that Jalen left the room to finish preparing the trip. Telek stood up and went to his wardrobe. He took out a medium sized duffel bag and threw it on top of his bed. He then went over to his dresser and took out the clothes Jalen had mentioned. Telek blinked and stared at the outfit. They were like nothing he'd ever worn. The pants were black, just like the pants he normally wore, but the material was like nothing he'd ever felt. It was coarse, and yet very comfortable to wear he found out, once he got them on. He wondered briefly what the metal in the crotch area, before he figured out that it was to keep the pants up. The top was a white sweater made out of a strange material called cotton. After donning the outfit, Telek glanced around his room and wondered what to pack. Then he shrugged and went into his bathroom. He took out a large closable plastic bag and put in it his toothbrush, toothpaste and a small bottle of cologne. This all went into the duffel bag. Then he noticed that someone had left a picture on his desk. Telek walked over to it and picked it up, thinking Jalen had left it there. He studied the picture, which was of a young girl wearing a lilac colored dress and she was holding a white rose.

Suddenly as he was holding the picture a wave of pain shot through Telek's body, making him fall to his knees. As he struggled to stand a cloud of red haze obscured his vision, and a demonic sounding voice whispered into his ear. But before Prince Telek could out the words he passed out. Almost twenty minutes later the Prince came to, and gazed around his room confusedly. Telek stood up quickly and absentmindedly put the picture in his duffel bag that had strangely remained in his hand through his sudden attack. Then he heard a faint knock on his door, and in came Jalen. Jalen paused briefly when he got a good look at the Prince's facial expression.

"Its time to go your highness. Are you alright? You've a look about you that makes me think the king told you that you had to have a bride by the end of the week." said Jalen as he studied Prince Telek.

Telek smirked and replied, "I'm fine, and never suggest that again. I'm going to have nightmares now."

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?" inquired Jalen with an uplifted brow.

"I'm fine, now let's go." said Prince Telek hurriedly not sure at all if he truly was. Jalen grabbed the Prince's arm and suddenly felt his hand go hot, he immediately let go of Prince Telek and took an uneasy step back.

Prince Telek paused at the doorway glanced behind him and said," Are you coming Jalen?", as his eyes seemed to flash demonically. Jalen nodded and wondered what had happened to the Prince while he was gone. He followed Prince Telek out and as they walked down the hallway he let his mind drift.

The Prince is acting strangely, thought Jalen; I hope he is not getting sick. Or worse the family curse. Since Prince Telek's family came to the throne a son has always seemed to go insane. No one really seemed to know the accurate reason for this insanity. Perhaps this trip will help the Prince at least I hope it does.

"Where is the airplane?" asked Prince Telek, breaking through Jalen's train of thought. Jalen stared at the Prince and would have sworn the Prince's voice had changed. But he dismissed that thought as he knew the Prince had already gone through his voice changing portion of growing up.

"Um Jalen, Earth to Jalen, Come in Jalen you are need on land." said Prince Telek as he shook Jalen.

Jalen shook his head," Wha...? Oh, the plane is going to be landing in the pasture near the stables." he glanced at his watch and said," We'd better hurry or we'll miss the place."

Jalen and Prince Telek took off running and fifteen minutes later were taking their seats on the four-seater airplane.

"Jalen you know I was thinking maybe I should go under a different name while we're in America. That way I can go around without having to worry about anyone looking for me.", said Prince Telek.

"Really? You know that's not a bad idea. What name did you have in mind?" asked Jalen as he crossed his legs.

"I was thinking about using the name Tai. I'm just not sure about the last name yet." said Prince Telek.

"Well _Tai, _how about using my last name. That way if anyone asks why we're traveling together we can say that we're brothers." said Jalen.

Telek also know as Tai grinned and exclaimed," That's a great idea Jalen!"

Jalen smiled and thought to himself, maybe the craziness before was just his imagination. He then leaned back in his seat and immediately fell asleep.

Prince Telek smiled demonically and thought, the fool thinks I'm going insane. If they'd studied my family history more they'd see it was demonic possession not insanity that took over my family.

Telek glance over at the pilot and wondered who he was. He tapped the pilot on the shoulder and asked," Pardon me, but where are we and how much longer is this ride?"

"Oh, we're over the United Kingdom now, the Scottish part that is, your highness. We've still a while to go before we reach America." answered the pilot.

"Hmm... Very well." said Prince Telek as he grabbed the pilot's neck and it broke sickeningly. Telek brought out his knife and proceeded to stab the pilot blindedly. Jalen woke up to the sound of demonic laughter. He grabbed the prince's arm in midswing and cried," your highness! Please stop this!"

Prince Telek threw him off and finished killing the pilot. He turned to Jalen and all of a sudden a look of surprise came over his face. The Prince dropped the knife and slid down to the floor crying. Jalen edged his way uneasily towards the Prince.

"Jalen, what's wrong with me!?" cried Telek. Jalen didn't answer and merely stroked the Prince's hair. He edged his hand closer to the knife. When he couldn't find it, he glanced over at the Prince. Telek started to laugh when he saw the horrified expression on Jalen's face.

"Were you looking for this, Jalen?" asked Telek as he held up the knife. Terrified Jalen stared up at Telek. Prince Telek smiled sadly and mouthed to Jalen the words _I'm Sorry. _With that Telek brought down the knife and began stabbing Jalen to death. When he was done tears began to stream down his face. Telek stood up and grabbed a small gallon of gasoline that was kept on the plane for reasons unknown to the Prince. He poured it all over the place and then went into Jalen's pocket and took out his lighter and pack of matches. The Prince donned a parachute and struck a match. He threw it and immediately jumped out of the plane. Five seconds later a deafening explosion shook the air. Telek pulled the cord and landed softly moments later. He took off running as wreckage from the plane rained down from the sky. Prince Telek began to waver and the ground came up as he fell into unconsciousness.

Three days later Telek woke up inside a small cottage. He blinked his eyes and slowly sat up. Just as he was about to stand up a young women came bustling in.

"Oh! You're awake: good. Um...I'll warrant you're hungry, aren't you?" said the young woman in a strong Scottish burr.

Telek a.k.a Prince Telek stared at the woman and thought to himself this woman is definitely a nut.

"Can you tell me where I am? And who are you for that matter?" asked Prince Telek in his own language of Polish. The young woman looked at him quizzically and asked," Excuse me?"

The Prince repeated his question but this time he did it in English.

"Oh, You're in Scotland, and my name is Margaret O'Brian." replied the young woman.

"My name is Tai Makinsky.", said the Prince lying through his teeth.

Margaret smiled at him and left the room. A few moments later she returned carrying a hot tray of food.

"Here now, try and eat as much as you can. I'm sure you will since you've been out for the past three days." said Margaret.

Telek choked and gasped out," three days?!"

"Why yes, I didn't mean to alarm you." said Margaret quietly.

"It's alright, but anyway how did I get here?" asked the Prince looking at Margaret expectantly.

"My father found you passed out in the field over yonder when he went to investigate the plane crash." said Margaret pointing out the window.

Prince Telek followed her finger and looked out the window. Then he asked her very quietly," Is your father here now?"

"No, he's in town trying to sell some of our wares." replied Margaret.

The Prince glanced at her sharply and said," Your father left you alone?!"

Margaret smiled mischiefly and said," It's not as if you could do anything to me in your present condition."

"Oh, really?" asked Prince Telek and then he grabbed her by the shirt collar so that she lay directly on top of him. He took a handful of her auburn colored hair and kissed her full on the mouth.

"Never judge a book by its cover." he murmured before pushing her away. Margaret landed in a heap on the floor and stared up at him in mortification. The Prince lifted an eyebrow at her and she turned red up to her roots. Margaret hurriedly got up off the floor and ran from the room.

Oh, the embarrassment, thought Margaret, I've never been kissed before. I really hope he didn't notice! Margaret sighed and splashed water in her face.

Meanwhile back in the room, the Prince was having his own thoughts.

A virgin?! I don't know how I know but she seemed to taste of it, thought the Prince. Hmm... It would be interesting to get her in bed. The hard part would be getting her there. Then another sharp pain went through the Prince that caused him to cry out. Margaret came running in to find the Prince on his knees gripping the bedpost.

"Sir! You should be in bed!" exclaimed Margaret as she ran over to him.

"Get away! Please just go! I don't want to hurt you!" screamed the Prince.

Margaret paused taken by surprise, but still decided to help the Prince back into bed. At her touch something snapped inside the Prince's mind. He grabbed her and pushed here on to her back. Margaret struggled and started to scream causing the Prince to pause as his conscious self pushed through. Telek fought mentally with his satanic form, but in the end it won. Prince Telek blindedly dragged up Margaret's skirt and pushed his way through her virginity. Margaret screamed one last time before blacking out to oblivion.

Margaret woke up hours later in her very dark room to find herself all alone. The horror of what happed swamped her and she curled into a ball and cried. A few moments later she walked into her kitchen and made a cup of hot tea.

I wonder what happened to that boy, she thought as she stepped outside.

Crash! The tea fell to the ground when she saw the Prince.

He cast a look at her as she stood there frozen in shock. Prince Telek stood up from his sitting position in front of the garden. He turned so that his body was facing hers. Telek sighed and started walking towards Margaret but stopped when he saw her flinch.

"I know an apology would be a little overrated after what I did but I'll say it anyway. I'm sorry, and I'll understand if you wish to report me.", said Telek.

Margaret blinked in surprise as this was not what she'd expected him to say and replied," You do know that if I turn you in you'll hang right?".

Prince Telek lifted and eyebrow and said," Hang? My you Scots are merciful compared to what they'd do to me in Poland."

"What do they do in Poland?" Margaret asked as her amazingly high curiosity got the better of her.

Prince Telek grinned, took out a cigarette and said," I could tell you, but I'll leave it up to your imagination."

"But..." Margaret trailed off when it dawned on her what he meant. She blushed and hurriedly turned around to run back in the house. Prince Telek shrugged and returned to the garden he'd been tending before Margaret came out. He blanked out and jolted when he saw that Margaret was standing over him. Margaret stood there with her hands on her hips glaring down at him.

Telek burst out laughing at the fierce expression on Margaret's face. She sighed and said," I've thought about what you said and I won't turn you in. Can you tell me what made you act like that?"

Prince Telek abruptly stood up and walked past her. He came out a moment later holding a picture.

"Before I answer your question I need to know one thing. Are you absolutely sure in your decision?" demanded the Prince.

Margaret nodded silently and stood there waiting patiently for her answer. The Prince swore and said," I'm not sure what happened. I mean I know I raped you but I don't know why I did it. Neither do I know why I killed those people on the plane."

He held up a hand and said," Please don't say anything until I'm done. Anyway maybe I should start at the beginning. For starters my name isn't Tai Makinsky. I am Prince Telek of Poland, heir to the throne."

Prince Telek smiled faintly when Margaret's mouth dropped into a perfect "O".

"I wanted no needed freedom and my guardian Jalen understood that. I suppose he needed it too, because he got himself a ticket to go with me. No one in my family knows where I am. I was packing for the trip when I found this picture." said the Prince as he handed Margaret the photo.

"She's adorable, who is she?" questioned Margaret.

Prince Telek shrugged and said," That's just it I don't know who she is! All I know is that when I held her picture back in Poland this fierce pain went through my body. I heard voices and craved a lot of blood. The craving intensified on the plane which led to me killing both the pilot and Jalen. The same pain went through me last night about ten minutes before I raped you!" cried Prince Telek.


	2. The Explosion

3

Chapter Two: The Explosion

Colors, so many colors. Fierce pain going continuously through my body. A face, a horribly disfigured face coming towards me. Anonymous! I don't know who it is! My feet pounding on asphalt as I run! Getting closer the face is getting closer! I can't get away, must get away!

Prince Telek jolted awake with a scream caught in his throat. Terrified, he glanced around the room. His eyes landed on Margaret who had fallen asleep in the chair next to the bed. Telek stood up and went over to her. Studying her face, he began to think about their conversation from the night before. Margaret had told him she'd help him find out who the girl in the picture was. Bending over he picked her up and turned towards the bed. Telek felt a kick and glanced down at Margaret who was staring up at him wide-eyed. There wasn't fear in her eyes but speculation and something else he didn't recognize.

"What are you doing?" asked Margaret curiously.

"You fell asleep in the chair. I was just putting you in bed where you'll be more comfortable." said Prince Telek quickly.

Margaret giggled and requested to be put down. She walked out of the room and began to prepare breakfast in the kitchen.

"I noticed that your father still isn't here. Any idea where he might be?" asked Prince Telek ass he gazed out the window.

"Oh, he's probably at his mistress' house or a brothel." said Margaret bitterly.

"Mistress? Where's your mother?" asked Prince Telek.

Margaret gazed at Telek mournfully and murmured," My mother passed away about six months ago."

"I'm sorry." said Prince Telek quietly.

"Its alright, I'm basically over it. Tell me about your family." She requested quickly changing the subject.

Prince Telek took Margaret by the chin and angled her face towards his. Margaret arrogantly lifted an eyebrow and glared at him.

"Are you? Your behavior makes me wonder, but I'll respect your wish to change the subject. I've one sister, she sixteen years old and unfortunately very pretty. Her name is Jadzia. Our mother died when she was just a baby. I was about three at the time." said Telek.

Margaret gazed at Telek sadly and asked," What about your father?"

What happened next was a simply amazing transformation. Prince Telek went from easygoing guy to royalty in a snap of a finger. His spine snapped straight and his face went blank. Margaret could have sworn she'd seen the blinds shutting down over his eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a loud crash outside the house. Telek was on his feet in a flash prepared to bolt out the door.

"No wait! Telek quick I've got to hide you. It's my father, he'll take a switch to me if you're here." said Margaret panicky.

Telek took Margaret by the shoulders and gave her a quick shake.

"Relax! Why would your father whip you just because I'm here?" asked Telek calmly.

Margaret looked at Telek and replied," Because he likes to, and you'll give him a good enough excuse."

Anger flared in Telek's eyes but he nodded and left the room. Something told Margaret that her father had better watch what he did, because Telek only needed one reason to kill him.

"Margaret! Where are you girl?" shouted a weary, drunk slurred voice.

"In the kitchen, Pa!" yelled Margaret right away. She knew that if she didn't her Pa would become real angry. A tall boorish red faced man burst into the room and demanded to know where his breakfast was. Margaret silently motioned to the plate of food on the table as she hurriedly poured a cup of coffee. Pa grunted, plopped down in the chair and began stuffing his face. When he was done he noticed Margaret at once. Margaret had remained tactfully silent but she soon learned that being quiet wouldn't get rid of her Pa's foul mood. She fell back against the counter and slide down to the floor crying when her Pa backhanded her.

Pa glared down at her as she sat there sobbing. Pa swore aggressively at her and stomped out of the house. Gasping in pain, Margaret stood up. She winced as she gazed around the messy kitchen. Quickly Margaret put the kitchen in order and went in search of Telek. Just as she walked out the kitchen she ran smack dab into Telek's chest. Blinking in surprise she stared up at Telek. He took a hold of her arms and got a good look at Margaret's face. His gaze went immediately to the bruise blooming on her cheek. But it wasn't the bruise that caused the snap of anger but the tears on her face. Telek pushed her away as he felt the anger going through his bloodstream. His eyes hardened and went colder than the black sea. He gripped the counter to keep from attacking Margaret's Pa or worse her. He glanced at Margaret and saw the scared look on her face and swore angrily.

"The hell with it!" muttered Telek as he ran from the house bent on catching Margaret's Pa.

"Stop!" yelled Telek when he caught sight of him.

Pa stopped and stared at the black haired youth running towards him.

"What you want, boy", said Mr. O'Brian, Margaret's Pa.

Telek didn't answer he merely sent a sharp upper cut to the man's jaw. Mr. O'Brian head snapped back and he fell to the ground. Telek began to pummel Mr. O'Brian down into the earth. Finally, he stopped and looked at the prone bloody body of Mr. O'Brian. Telek grabbed him by the collar and shook him back to consciousness. Mr. O'Brian stared up at Telek's furious face, his white with fear.

"Now you listen and you listen good, I'm taking Margaret with me and getting her away from you. You're not to do anything got it? Because if you do I'll have to kill you something I've thus far stopped myself from doing. Am I understood?" said Prince Telek his voice colder than the Arctic.

Mr. O'Brian nodded, his eyes glazed with fear. Telek Stood up and stalked back to the house. His eyes were hard and his mouth was in a grim line when he returned to the kitchen where he'd left Margaret.

Margaret jumped up from her seat and ran towards Telek. Before he could determine what she was doing she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. Telek blinked and stood there shell-shocked to find himself wrapped in female. Margaret stopped hugging him as quickly as she'd begun. Margaret blushed prettily as the Prince continued to stare at her dumbfounded.

"Why did you do that?" asked Prince Telek when he finally snapped out of it.

Margaret shrugged and replied "I don't know I just felt like hugging someone, and you were the nearest target?"

"Nearest target?" said the Prince in amused tone of voice.

Margaret opened her mouth but stopped when the Prince held up a hand. The Prince motioned for Margaret to remain silent as he positioned himself next to the kitchen door. Listening Margaret inclined her head trying to pick up what Telek had heard. Suddenly she heard a loud whistling sound that seemed to be getting closer. There came a loud crash as something sailed through the glass of the kitchen door. Telek glance at the object and immediately knew what it was. Grenade! Telek jumped into action, he grabbed Margaret's arm and threw her out the kitchen door. Telek immediately followed. Margaret gasped as the Prince dragged her behind him as he ran. Boom! An explosion rocked the air knocking both Telek and Margaret off their feet. Prince Telek positioned Margaret under him and protected her with his body. Moments passed until all they heard was the crackling sound of fire.

Prince Telek stood up and pulled Margaret to her feet. They turned and stared at the inferno that had once been Margaret's beautiful colonial house.

"We're going to need a car." Said Prince Telek quietly

Margaret dug into her jeans pocket and handed the Prince a set of keys.

"There's a jeep behind the barn over there we can take that." She replied in an otherworldly voice.

Prince Telek studied Margaret's face and said "alright, I'll get the jeep, but promise me you'll wait right here."

Margaret nodded silently and Telek left her standing there still staring at her burning house. Telek returned moments later in the jeep. When Margaret didn't move towards the jeep, Telek got out and walked over to her. He merely picked her up and carried her over to the jeep. He eased her into a seat and buckled the seatbelt over her.

Ten minutes later Telek and Margaret were driving down the highway. Margaret turned her head and felt tears silently falling down her face. At least she thought they were silent, until Telek pulled over and eased her into his arms. He held her to him and gently stroked her hair. He remained silent as Margaret's tears broke the dam she'd been holding for the longest time. When she was done she gently eased out of Telek's arms and gave him a teary-eyed smile as a thank you.

Telek sighed and whispered "I'm sorry. I've put you through a lot these couple of days. First I rape you then I get your house blown up."

"Blowing up the house wasn't your fault, Telek!" exclaimed Margaret.

Telek gave her a long look and murmured "Do you really believe that your house wouldn't have been destroyed if I wasn't here?"

Margaret blinked at him and shrugged unable to give him an answer.

"Listen, I'll understand if you don't want to travel with me. I can drop you off somewhere if you wish." said Prince Telek quietly.

"NO!" shouted Margaret angrily

Telek blinked at her and replied "No?"

"Aye, No. You'll not be deserting me. I said I'd help you and by God'll help you!" exclaimed an indignant Margaret glaring at him fiercely.

"You still want to help me after all that's happened?" asked Telek looking baffled.

Sighing in exasperation Margaret looked up at the sky as if asking for help. Telek smiled and shook his head at her when she opened her mouth to speak. Margaret smiled back at him and closed her eyes. Almost immediately she fell asleep leaving herself vulnerable to Telek and anything else as they drove down the highway. Telek glance at her in amazement. He couldn't believe that she'd actually trusted him enough to fall asleep around him. He smiled to himself and shook his head at her in amusement.

Two hours later, Telek was worried and frowning at Margaret. Twice he had tried to wake her up but to no avail. When they came to a motel Telek pulled into the parking lot. Once again Telek tried to wake up Margaret but yet again to no avail. Telek ran into the motel and booked them a room.

Telek then ran back outside and picked up Margaret. He carried her inside and without explanation took the key to the room from the clerk. When he arrived at the room he swore at the sight of the king-sized bed. The one king-sized bed. Telek laid Margaret onto the bed and covered her with the quilt. Telek sat down on the bed next to her and once more tried to wake her up. He was beginning to panic as he shook Margaret begging her to wake up. Finally he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Telek pulled Margaret into his arms and closed his eyes vowing not to fall asleep. He went out like a light.


	3. A Turn Towards Love

4

Chapter Three: A Turn Towards Love

Margaret woke up to find herself held in the arms of Prince Telek. She stared at him and wondered what he was dreaming about. Margaret shifted to dislodge herself from his grasp and Telek's eyes opened. He shifted so that Margaret lay beneath him. Telek smiled down at her and Margaret smiled back uneasily.

"Good morning." Telek murmured as he began to nuzzle her.

Confused Margaret replied "Ah…good morning? Telek are you alright?"

"Hmm…? Oh, I'm fine" said Prince Telek as he continued to nuzzle her. Telek once again smiled down at her and for the first time noticed the confused fear in Margaret's eyes. Telek frowned and wondered why she was afraid of him. Then he remembered the rape and smiled tenderly.

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you" he murmured chuckling.

"Telek, I don't understand…" Margaret trailed off when Telek laid his lips on hers.

"Shh! Relax! You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. If you want me to get off I'll get off." said Telek.

Margaret shifted to a more comfortable position and felt the strength of his manhood against her leg. Her eyes widened and she gasped which caused Telek to smile down at her. Once again he bent his head down and captured her lips. When he lifted his head and stared down at her face he said, "If you want me to stop I suggest that you say so, what's it going to be, yes or no?"

Margaret grabbed Telek's shirt and pulled him down to her capturing his lips with her own.

"Yes, damn you", she murmured against his lips.

Telek lifted his head and narrowed his eyes at her seeming to ask if Margaret was sure. When she nodded he pulled off her shirt then his own. Telek took his lips off of hers and headed downward until he captured one of Margaret's breasts with his mouth. When Margaret was gasping with need, he pulled down her jeans and ended their pain for a time.

For a second time, Margaret opened her eyes to see Telek's face. But this time Telek's eyes were opened and he was smiling at her.

"Are you alright?" asked Telek as he twisted one of her curls with his finger.

"I fell wonderful! Do you always wake up in that mood?" asked Margaret not knowing how innocent that sounded.

Chuckling, Telek turned over bringing Margaret with him so that she laid sprawled over him.

"Believe it or not, I had vowed to never touch you again." said Telek quietly as he stroked a hand down her back.

"Well, you didn't keep that vow for very long, did you?" said Margaret giggling.

Telek slapped Margaret on the bottom then causing Margaret to squeal and fight her way out of the bed. Soon she stood there indignant, wrapped in a blanket glaring down at him. She kept her eyes on his face as of right now nothing covered Telek's body. Telek chuckled as he grabbed his jeans and slid his way into them.

"Why don't you take a shower, while I go get us something to eat?" suggested Telek as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Alright, but please try and be careful we still don't know who blew up my house!" said Margaret quietly.

Telek paused in the doorway and nodded silently to her before leaving the room.

A few minutes passed before Margaret could move from the spot Telek left her in. Her heart was hurting because she knew she'd made Telek sad if not angry with that comment about the house.

I am so stupid! thought Margaret as she mentally beat herself up.

I'll make it up to him when he gets back, Margaret mused as she stepped out of the shower. Hoping to find a blow-dryer she knelt down and looked under the sink. Sighing in annoyance when she didn't find one, Margaret stood up and screamed. A hand whipped out and covered her mouth to stop her scream. Margaret began to struggle but stilled when she felt the cold steel of a barrel against her head.

"Move an inch and I'll blow all those nice brains all over this bathroom" said the menacing voice from behind.

Margaret stared blindedly at the bathroom mirror that beheld the tall masked man from behind.

What a way to go, she thought as tears began to stream silently down her cheeks.

"Go into the bedroom and sit on the bed." said the man while gesturing with his gun.

Trembling, she did as he asked. Once she was sitting down Margaret clutched at the towel and prayed for a way to get out of this. The man grinned and ripped the towel from her body. Margaret snapped out of the stupor she'd been in and began to scream as the man started to press her into the bed.

Telek was just stepping out of the elevator when he heard the commotion. Hearing the screaming he surged forward and burst into the room. For the first time in Telek's life he felt fear as he stared at the ghastly sight in front of him. Margaret was struggling in vain under the large, masked, man. Telek gazed at her in shock and could hear the roaring in his ears getting louder and louder.

"Telek! Help!" screamed Margaret as she struggled.

Telek snapped out of the daze and with a shout attacked the man. Through tears, she watched as Telek repeatedly beat the man with his fists.

Margaret stood up and wrapped the quilt from the bed around her. She ran to Telek and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Telek! Please stop, you're going to kill him!" cried Margaret as she tried in futile to pull him off.

Telek glanced at Margaret, and she felt as if she could have frozen still from the coldness in the look he'd given her. Margaret gasped and stepped back, frightened.

"Telek?" murmured Margaret quietly.

Telek looked down at the man he'd just beaten and asked softly, "Did he? I mean…um?"

"No, he did not. You arrived just in time." Said Margaret with a faint smile.

"Why did you stop me from killing him? Did he hurt you?" asked Telek, searching Margaret's face anxiously.

"No, he did not hurt me. I didn't want a murder on you conscious, Telek. You already have much you feel guilt for, I did not want you to add to the weight by committing murder." said Margaret.

Telek blinked at her and replied, "Have you not been listening? I've killed before. How would his life make a difference?"

"No you did not, Telek!" snapped Margaret so forcibly that Telek took a step back.

"Wha...oof!" Telek replied, who was stopped by Margaret's fist into his stomach.

"You didn't kill them idiot! The demon inside of you did. You yourself did not kill them! But if you had killed this poor excuse of a man you would have by yourself!" shouted Margaret angrily.

"I...I...I..." stuttered Telek uneasily.

Suddenly to the dismay of Telek, Margaret burst into tears causing Telek to panic.

"I'm sorry! Don't cry! Oh, God please don't cry!" pleaded Telek hastily trying to calm Margaret down.

"Don't apologize! And I'll cry if I want to" exclaimed Margaret through her tears.

Telek stared at her with a lost look in his eyes as tears continued to stream down Margaret's face.

Running a hand over his face he muttered sighing, "Margaret, I really don't know what to say to you."

"Don't say anything, just never doubt yourself." said Margaret as she put her arms around him.

Prince Telek stiffened and gazed down at her in astonishment.

"Alright, that's enough. We need to get out of her and get rid of him." ordered Telek, motioning to the still unconscious man.

Margaret glanced at the man, and then quickly returned her gaze to Telek's face. Telek frowned as he noted the quick flash of fear in Margaret's eyes. Coolly, Telek looked intently at the man wishing he could kick him one more time.

"How are we going to get rid of him?" asked Margaret.

"Simple. We tie him up with the bed sheets and gag him. Then we lock him in the closet. We should be long gone by the time our little friend here comes to." replied Telek.

"Telek…um?" murmured Margaret uneasily.

"What's wrong?" asked Telek silently.

"Um…Do you think he has anything to do with your possession?" queried Margaret quickly.

Telek stared at her and responded honestly "I really do not know, but I guess it is possible."

"Here; take this and go downstairs, and check us out of this motel. I'll take care of this guy. And Margaret…"ordered Telek.

"Yes…?" replied Margaret as she paused in the doorway.

Sighing, Telek whispered "I'll understand if you're not down there when I'm done up here."

"Telek, I told you I'd help you get rid of the demon inside you. Its my duty not only as your friend but as a Christian." said Margaret.

Telek gaped at her retreating back unblinkingly, 'friend?, he thought, since when have we become friends?'. Sighing deeply he pushed away the puzzle he could not determine and began to rip of the bed sheets.

Meanwhile downstairs, Margaret was completing the task given to her. Margaret stood patiently waiting for the clerk to finish his phone call. After a few moments the clerk hung up and turned to Margaret.

"Good Morning Miss, how may I help you?" questioned the clerk giving her a charming smile.

"Good Morning. I would like to check out please." said Margaret with a small smile.

"Very well, I certainly hope your stay here was a great one." said the clerk as he brought up the check out page on his computer.

With a forced polite smile Margaret responded, "My stay was fine, thank you."

"I'll need your name, please."

"Margaret O'Brian"

"Hmm…That's strange. It would seem you've never checked in at all" muttered the clerk with a small frown.

"Really? Oh! You know what, my friend probably used his name. Its Telek…um! Oh No! I don't know his last name!" exclaimed a frustrated Margaret.

"Ceveniski, the Prince's last name is Ceveniski." said an unfamiliar voice from behind.

Margaret turned around and screamed at the ghastly sight in front of her. The man, at least she thought it was a man, had his arm bent in half, hanging on by a small thread of skin. His face was burnt and rotting and part of his throat was missing as if it had been ripped open by a dog.

BOOM! Margaret was ripped out of her daze by the sound of a gunshot. Margaret watched in horror as the clerk fell over backwards with blood staining his chest. Margaret swung her eyes back to the horrific looking man.

"Who are you?" whispered Margaret in a barely audible tone.

"My name is Jalen and I am sorry, but I have to kill you now." answered the appalling man as he raised his gun so that it was aimed at Margaret's head.

Margaret threw her arms around her face as if it would stop the bullet. An explosion sounded and Margaret braced herself for the horrendous pain she was sure to come. But none came. She lowered her arms and saw a white-faced Telek standing over a fallen Jalen.

"Jalen? How? I killed you. I am sure of it" said Telek unbelievingly.

"You are right. You did kill me, but I am stuck in Limbo. Damned to stay there until you and all your consorts are dead!" snarled an enraged Jalen as he leapt at Telek's throat.

Telek grabbed for the gun as he struggled to get away from Jalen. Once, he had the gun in his grasp, Jalen released him. Telek gasped for air as he dimly heard Margaret shriek. Looking up he saw Jalen going after her with a knife

"No!" shouted Telek as he pulled the trigger. BANG! The grisly head of Jalen blew to smithereens.


End file.
